Forever's Truth
by Sapphire Nymph
Summary: They found her one snowy winter night. Alone. Who was she? What of her past, did they dare to find out?
1. Prologue

Prologue

One snowy night, a pair of vampires found a young girl, shivering from the bitter cold, with chocolate brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.

They took her to their home and adopted her.

"Yuuki," they called her, for she was the perfect princess, gentle and kind.

The young girl could not remember her past, only remembering the name of "Kuran."

Her adoptive parents, Kurosu Hikari and Kurosu Takashima, were of Class B, the noble class vampires.

Not once, did they treat her like she wasn't of their flesh and blood.

They raised her to be a perfect example of a vampire from the Noble class.

As the years passed, the young girl forgot about the first five years of her life.

She, as it was said before, only remembered the name of Kuran and a woman's voice singing her to sleep.

Yuuki felt a sense of longing and hope. But for what did she long for? She did not know.

This is where everything begins……

---------------------------------

Hello! this is the first story i have posted on this site..

I hope you guys review!

i really would appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1

In the shadows of Cross academy, Chairman Kurosu Kaien sat on his desk.

All was silent except for the scratching of the pen every now and then.

An eerie smile was on his face as he turned to look at the full moon glowing in the night sky.

"Kaname-kun, I wonder..." he spoke quietly, as if some one was there listening to him.

The new student was arriving soon, she was_ her_ daughter. He wondered if she even remembered.

Good times, good times. If only they could go back, if only.....

The chairman was alone with his musings. No one had to know that there was another side to this man. Everyone has their own secrets to keep, and that included him.

--

Kuran Kaname, Moon Dormitory president, sat on the sofa in the common room of the Moon Dorms. Every night class student sat in the chairs and couches around him. The whole room was filled with chattering as Kaname continued to read the letter from the Chairman.

As he started to speak, the whole room quieted.

"It seems as if we'll be having a new addition to the Night Class. Ichijou, I'll leave you in charge of her." Kaname told them.

"Eh? Her? You mean it's a girl?" Kuran Akito asked. His face was devious. Being Kaname's cousin, he had just about equal authority as Kaname had.

"By the way Akito, the Chairman suggests that you stop flirting with the girls. " Kaname addressed his cousin who seemed to be his polar opposite.

"Your heart won't heal if you keep on doing that." Kaname added as an afterthought. His voice was too soft for the human ear to hear but to the vampires' advanced senses, it was as clear as day. It left the Night class to wonder at the vagueness of his words.

As if on cue, the Chairman walked through the huge mahogany front doors. There was a young girl trailing behind him. A smile on her face.

"Kurosu Yuuki, pleasure to meet you.", she grinned at them, her fangs protruding form her upper lip.

"Yes, I'm related to the Chairman, If that's what you're thinking. ", Yuuki said to them. It was hard to believe that this young girl was actually a blood-sucking monster. She seemed to innocent, but then aren't things not as they seem to be?

"E-e-eh? How did you know what I was thinking about? Can you read minds?" Aidou had this curious look on his face.

"No, your faces were easy to read and I do prophecy not mind reading." Yuuki never lost that grin on her face.

"Now, now Yuuki-chan. I'll be leaving you to get acquainted. Children, be nice." The Chairman addressed all as if they were little children and not vampires who had lived centuries past. The chairman bid them adieu (literally) as he walked gaily back to his office.

"If you think you're so good, then tell me my future."Akito had a scowl on his gorgeous face that was not rare for vampires. His dark brown hair glistened as the moon shone upon it like the way his rust-colored eyes shone.

For some reason, Akito couldn't help but feel hatred for her.

"I was not implying anything of that matter, _Kuran-sama". _Despite himself, Akito inwardly cringed. Somehow, the way she said his title was wrong. As if his title wasn't worthy of her melodious voice to utter.

Yuuki then closed her eyes only to open them soon after, her eyes changing colors, second by second, glowing all the while.

"Soon, my prince, you shall see the one you have thought to have lost years ago. " her voice and face were void of any emotion.

Akito frowned in annoyance as well as in anger. Did this girl dare to tell him that he would be meeting _her_ again?. She must have a death wish then, not that vampires could die easily.

Akito transferred his gaze from the girl to his cousin.

For a few moments, no, seconds, Kaname's cold facade was broken. Shock, hurt, anger, sadness, regret.

His face for a few rare moments, had expressed even the tiniest bit of emotion. Kaname was vulnerable in those few seconds.

"You have no right to tell me about her!! How dare you come here and tell me she will be back?!"Akito had lost all his composure, if he had any to begin with.

His glare, his fury were all centered on the newest arrival.

"Akito, there is no need for petty fights." No emotion could be read from the Pureblood Prince's voice but if you knew him well enough then you might have heard the pain and hurt in his voice.

"Are you telling me calm down? I know that you feel the same way! When she disappeared a part of us disappeared with her!" Akito was already at his limit. He couldn't control the anger within him, the anger he has kept inside for so long. Too long.

Kaname said nothing, more because he knew that Akito's words were true than he had nothing more to say. He shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't, and can't believe that _she_ was gone. Yet, he seemed to be accepting it more and more, everyday. But there were times when memories of her threatened to overcome the wall he had developed over the years. The wall that only she had the power to break.

"If you have nothing more to say, Cousin. Then I shall be taking my leave."

All the while, the nobles stood in silence. They kept their mouths shut for it was wise to do so.

With a dismissive wave, Kaname disappeared into the shadows. Leaving the others to wonder at the secrets the purebloods held, deep within their hearts. That is, if they were still capable of having a heart.

xoxox

Hello there!

Thank you for reading and I'm SSOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in so long.  
Will you please forgive me?

anyway,

I'm saying thank you to my reviewers, 'kay?

So,

Mikan XxX Yuka,

Wordless Dreams,

Jasper's Soulmate,

Peachy Q73,

thank you. ummm, thanks to all those who are reading this as well!

and, oh yeah, before i forget,

can i be your friend? pwease??

laughter and joy,

Sapphyre Nymph


	3. Author's Note

AN: To my readers,

When I started writing this story, I was still starting my 1st year of high school. I'm in college now and I think that my writing style has matured since that time. And though I was tempted to finish this the previous years, my muse completely left me. This is why I'm taking down this version of Forever's Truth and rewriting it completely. It may be darker, more serious, more dramatic. But I hope that you'll still follow Forever's Truth the Rewrite. Don't worry about waiting too long, I already have 2 chapters done. :)

Thank you all for your reviews over the years. I really appreciate it. Thank you all for appreciating what I've written. :)

Sapphire Nymph (Khaye-Rynne)


End file.
